A Nightmare Beyond any Measure
by KODfreak
Summary: Magenta leaves for a week to an all female Transylvanian convention, and Riff Raff deeply misses her. Columbia even tries to comfort him. But when Magenta turns up missing, Riff Raff's worst nightmare has come true, and He teams up with Columbia to venture out of the castle and save her.
1. Chapter 1 Sad, sad Riff

"Riff, you got to eat!" Columbia said to Riff Raff who was just staring down his food with a blank, depressing face.

"I...I can't. Magenta used to make this...before she left."

"Riff! She will be back in a few days!"

"But to me, it seems like an eternity."

"Riff Raff! Stop moping about your sister and eat! You have to do her chores while she is gone! I hope you didn't for get that!" Frank said. He too was sitting at the table.

"Yes master." Riff Raff sadly said as he began to eat his breakfast.

"Oh don't be such a baby, Riff." Columbia said. Riff Raff remembered what happened. Magenta saw an ad that there was going to an all female Transylvania convention. Riff remeber when she left, which seemed like a year ago, even if it was a few days ago.

He remembered it like it was yesterday...

_**flashback...**_

It was early evening. Magenta was leaving for the castle door with her packed bag. Riff Raff was following her.

"Are you sure you got everything you need? You got your clothes, and all your stuff?" Riff Raff asked.

"I'm fine, Riff."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Riff." Magenta smiled. he was cute when he was worried.

"I'll be fine." she said giving him a hug, then a kiss goodbye.

"See you in a week." Magenta said to her brother as she smiled and walked toward the bus that would take her to the all female convention. Riff watched as she got into the bus, the door of the bus closing, and the bus driving away. Riff Raff watched drive all the way down the road. Riff Raff stood there by the open front door for twenty minutes. Columbia walked by.

"Riff..." she said. Riff Raff turned startled.

"Oh! I didn't see you there." Riff Raff told her.

"Don't worry." Columbia said with a small smile. "She's coming back in a week. It's not like she's going away forever."

"Oh, I know... it's just that..."

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Ohhh don't be such a baby."

"it's just that... Magenta and I have never been apart for this long."

"Awwwww, Riffy. Come inside and close the door. You know Frankie expects you to pick up Maggie's chores while she is gone."

"Very well..."

_**End flashback...**_

Riff Raff finished his breakfast, and went right to work. The first thing he had to do was dust the castle. He found Magenta's Duster, and began to dust the front room. He had never dusted before, and for him this proved quite the challenge. He tried to get every nook and cranny, without knocking any of Frank's knick knacks over. He kept dusting and dusting, but only realized that he dusted a small portion of the room. Riff Raff let out a deep sigh.

It was early evening by the time he finished dusting the castle. He wondered how Magenta managed to do it. His next task was to take out the trash of the castle. He first went into the kitchen. There was an overflowing pile of trash in the waste basket.

"What slobs." Riff Raff said to himself.

He could hear Frank and Columbia in the other room watching TV. Riff Raff took all the trash and closed the bag up, and lugged it out of the room. He dragged it out the front door, and into the trash can out front. He walked back to the castle.

After Riff Raff finished all the chores, he sat on his bed, exhausted from all the chores. Just then, he heard a loud noise.

GOOOOIIIING!

It was Columbia. She rang Magenta's gong.

"Riff Raff! Dinner is prepared!" She said with a cheery smile. Riff Raff wasn't impressed.

"No, I'm not very hungry. Please, I am very tired." Riff Raff told her. His blonde hair was messy, and his black coat was dirty, even more than usual. Columbia was wearing a sparkling chef hat and apron. She set the gong down and walked over to Riff Raff.

"Columbia, let's not do this." Riff Raff said as Columbia grabbed his arm.

"Awww, come on mister grumpy wumpy. Let's go have a nice meal." Columbia said dragging him out of bed by his arm. Riff Raff stoof up, and followed her into the kitchen. Riff Raff sat down in a chair.

"There you are!" Frank said from his seat. "I was waiting for you to get down here! Columbia insisted that we don't eat without you."

"Really Columbia, it's fine."said Riff Raff. Columbia frowned, and sniffled.

"You...you don't even want to try it?" She squeaked. Frank scowled at Riff Raff.

"I swear, you make her cry and there's a whipping coming your way! and because your sister is not here, it's double the whipping!" Frank said.

"Very well. Alright Columbia, I will eat what you made."

"Yay! Dig in!" Columia said putting a seemingly fresh turkey on the table. Riff Raff cut off a piece, and tried a bite. It was dry and completely undercooked.

"Oh god!" Riff Raff exclaimed. "Ack, yuck! it's so gross..."

Riff looked at Frankk, who had an angry expression on his face and Columbia with a saddened expression on her face.

"It's so gross...grossly delicious!" Riff said causing Columbia to smile. He continued to force down the rest of the piece.

"I am done." Riff Raff said getting up. "Thanks Columbia for the...meal."

"Aww, You're welcome Riffy." Columbia said with a cheerful smile. Riff Raff walked out of the dining room, and went back to his room. He sat on his bed. He looked at his tansylvanian cell phone. No new messages. He wanted to text or call her so bad, but Magenta made him promise not to, because she knew he would call her every hour of the day. So, Riff Raff changed into some pajama clothes, and got himself into bed. He decided to turn out the light and go under the covers so the day would end and he would be one day closer to Magenta's return. He closed his eyes, but didn't sleep, because he couldn't stop thinking about Magenta

_**Meanwhile...**_

Columbia and Frank were walking up the stairs. Columbia was wearing her purple sequin dress, and Frank wore his corset. They soon reached the top.

"Frankie, I'm pretty tired. I think I will sleep with you tommorow night." said Columbia.

"But Columbia darling, don't make me sleep alone." Frank said trying to make puppy dog eyes.

"Tommorow night, I promise. If you can hold out I will give you the ride of your life."

"Very well, I suppose I could sleep...with myself." he said with a small smirk as he left for his room. Coulmbia curiously walked by Riff Raff's room, and she heard a quiet whimpering noise. She slowly walked in. Columbia heard the whimpering noise coming from Riff Raff's bed. She slowly crept over to the side of the bed, and very slowly lifeted up the cover, to see Riff Raff on his side, with tears rolling down his face, eyes closed. Columbia felt really, really bad. It was really sad seeing Riff Raff like this, considering how she NEVER seen him cry. She then out of the sheer will to comfort him, slowly crept into the bed with him. Columbia slowly put her arms around him and held him close to her body. Riff Raff moaned, and murmered something.

"Mmmm...genta...missed you...so...much." Riff Raff quietly said as he pulled Columbia closer. Columbia felt a strange urge she had never felt before. Before she knew it, she was leaning in toward Riff Raff's face. She couldn't help it, he just seemed so lonely and sad. But What would Magenta think of this? Riff Raff was Just columbia's friend. She never considered him a lover, but she never knew she could be. And soon enough, Columbia found herself deeply kissing Riff Raff on the lips. Riff Raff moaned even more.

"MmmmOh...Magenta...mmmmOHH! Magenta!...wait, Magenta?" Riff Raff's eyes darted open to see his lips pressed up against Columbia's. He quickly pulled back. Columbia's eyes opened and she had a look of shock on her face. Riff Raff turned pn the light.

"Columbia! Wha...what are you doing!" he asked.

"Riff! I'm so sorry! It's just that you looked so sad and upset and I...just wanted to comfort you." She said with a scared look on her face. She was still holding on to him.

"I'm really sorry." She said getting up.

"It's fine. What if Magenta found out about this?"

"I know!" Columbia said with small tears in her eyes. She covered her face with her hands.

"If Maggie ever found out that we kissed, she will hate me forever!" Columbia wailed.

"Shhh! Master is sleeping."

"Sorry."

"Look, Columbia...I appreciate your concern for me, and I admit I have been upset over Magenta's absense, but that is no reason to go and...kiss me."

"I'm really sorry Riff. It won't happen again, I promise."

"And don't tell Magenta, or the master."

"I promise. And Riff?"

"Yes?"

"You're a good kisser." Columbia said with a giggle as she left the room. Riff Raff just plopped back into his bed.


	2. Chapter 2 The truth comes out

Meanwhile at the all female Transylvania convention...

Magenta was at the convention for another day. She couldn't believe the place, there were Transylvanians from every stretch of the galaxy. Alot of them were either making out, dancing, or singing. But his day was a special day. They would get a special visitor. Magenta watched as tons of people crowded around. Magenta went up to get a closer look.

It was none other than the Princess of the south side of Transexual, Princess Vienna Beef. Though she hated her last name, and usally demanded to be called princess Vienna. She was kind of thin, and wore make up on her face that was near identical to Frank N furter's. She had shair as short as Columbia's, but it was black. She was wearing a black corset, and leggings and high heels, also simular to Frank's. Vienna looked over at Magenta.

"Oh my god! Maggie!" She yelled.

"Vivi!" Magenta answered. They both ran into each other's arms as every one watched. They gave eachother little kisses on the cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Vienna asked.

"I came from the castle to the convention!"

"You mean Prince Frankie's castle! Ohhh! What's it like living with him? It must be like a dream."

"More like nightmare."

"Aww, Genta. I know you're just saying that. I heard Frankie is like a knight in shining armor."

"Yeah...right."

"You gotta take me to see him one day at the castle!"

"Trust me Vi. He will probably just want to get you into bed, then he would be done with you. He already has a groupie."

"Okay. But he doesn't have a princess."

"Maybe you have a shot."

"Yeah, anyway how is your cutie brother?"

"Oh, Riff? I made him promise he wouldn't call or text me because I know he would do it every second of everyday. I know he misses me deeply."

"Why don't you call him now?" Vienna.

"I got a better idea. I'll call the castle!"

"Ohhh, yeah!"

Meanwhile at the castle around noon...

Riff Raff was dusting around the front room while Columbia was making herself a sandwich. Just then, the telephone in the kitchen rang. Columbia answered it. Riff Raff stopped to listen.

"Oh hey MAGENTA!" Columbia said loud enough for Riff Raff to hear. Riff Raff ran into the room, stumbling like a puppy, into the kitchen. Riff Raff stood next to Columbia all eager like.

"Yeah he's here. Riff, it's Magen-"

Riff Raff swiped the phone from Columbia.

"Hello? Magenta? I missed you so much! I could never stop thinking about you! I love you so very very much, and I want to hold you in my arms when you come home, and I want to-"

"RIFF! Calm down, I miss you too. I'm having alot of fun here, but I wish you were here."

"Yeah, me too."

"Are you having fun by yourself with Columbia and the Master?"

Riff Raff remembered what happened with Columbia the other night.

"Uhh, I'm...surviving."

"Well, listen there's someone here I want you to talk to."

"Okay."

"Hello?"

"Vienna? Is that you?" Riff Raff asked.

"Hi Riffy!"

"I haven't talked to you in ages! Your at the convention?"

"Yep. I'm coming back with your sister when she returns."

"I'll look forward to it."

"Listen, can you put Frank on the phone?"

"Uh, sure."

"Master!" Riff Raff called.

"Yes?" He heard.

"There's a phone call for you!"

Frank made his way into the kitchen. Riff Raff handed him the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Is this Prince Frank N Furter?"

"Yes..."

"I am Princess Vienna Beef, but you can call me Vivi."

"uh, okay."

"I just wanted to say, you are the most beautiful, hot, sexy man in Transylvania."

"Tell me something I don't know." Frank said with a grin.

"I'm coming back with my pal Magenta to come and visit you."

"You are definitely welcome at my Castle hun."

"Really? Oh yes!"

"Heh heh, I look forward to your visit."

"Okay. It's nice talking to you, but Magenta wants to say good bye to Riff Raff."

"Very well." Frank said as he handed the phone to Riff Raff.

"Hello?"

"Hey Riff." Magenta said.

"When are you going to be back?"

"In a few days Riff. I hope you give me a warm welcome."

"You can count on it." Riff said with a smile.

"Well, I gotta go. I love you Riff."

"I love you to Magenta. Bye."

"Bye."

A few days later at the convention...

Magenta and Vienna were enjoying the last day of the convention, which was the day Magenta was to return home. Something special was happening this day too. On the main stage, a man appeared. He was wearing a dark suit, and had grey hair. Many of the girls yelled about how no men were allowed.

"Attention Transylvanian women. I've got a little something special for you..."

Meanwhile back at the Castle...

Riff Raff cleaned the castle and tried to make sure everything was perfect. With the help of Columbia, he had a full dinner being made. He gave Columbia strict orders on how to cook the food. Just then the door bell rang. Riff Raff gathered a bouquet of flowers he bought, and opened the door. He slang his arms around the figure without even looking."

"Oh Magenta! My darling! I missed you so much!" Riff Raff yelled. Frank and Columbia were watching. Columbia started to giggle.

Riff Raff felt the figure he was hugging. Since when was Magenta this tall? and did she gain weight? Riff Raff let go of the person, and realized he just hugged a man wearing a grey suit, and he had white hair.

"I guess you haden't heard the news." The man said. Riff Raff blushed. He felt really weird for hugging him.

"Uhhh, sorry about that sir. I uh...wait, what news?"

"May I come in?" The man asked.

"Sure." Riff said. He let the man in.

"This concerns your sister."

"Who are you?" Riff Raff asked.

"I am a Criminologist, and a former FBI agent. I have gone rouge, as something disturbing has come to my attention."

"What?"

"Your sister has fallen victim to a con. That whole convention was fake."

"Riff Raff has a huge look of shock on his face."

"It was set up by the government. I know you are an alien, and the government has been watching transylvanians on earth, so they want to preform tests on them. Sadly, this is not the end of it. Their intentions are much darker. The government realized that Transylvanians are very...sexual oriented."

"Wait...you don't mean they are gonna...touch my sister are they?" Riff Raff asked with huge fear.

"I am sorry Mr. Raff. That is their plan."

Riff Raff had trouble standing.

"They will use the Women as sex slaves in a way, to help build earth weapons and such. That's why I am here. To stop this, to help them all go home. You want to go save Magenta, right?"

"OF COURSE!"

"Then we must leave at once. Gather your belongings or whatever you need, and we must depart."

Riff Raff turned to a confused Frank.

"I am sorry Master, but I must save my sister."

Frank wanted to say that Riff couldn't go, but he sort of cared for Magenta as well. Frank nodded. Riff Raff ran up to his room and grabbed a few things. He grabbed his anit matter laser too. He turned around to leave, but saw Columbia right in front of him.

"Riff?"

"Don't try and stop me, Columbia."

"I'm not..." She said taking a step forward.

"Then what is it?"

"I want to go with you." Columbia said to Riff Raff's shock.

"The road ahead is very dangerous. We may not survive."

"I want to save Maggie just as much as you do. Please, let me come with you."

Riff Raff thought about it.

"If Master says it is okay."

"He said it was, and that he would call some of his friends over."

"Very well. Here." Riff said handing her an anti matter laser identical to his.

"Thanks. What is this thing?"

"It's a laser beam. You'll need it." Riff Raff said as he left the room. Columbia followed. They went down the stairs and out the front with the Criminologist.

Meanwhile at the convention...

"We are glad that all you ladies took the time to come out here, and you won't regret it."

Magenta and Vienna exchanged looks of confusion. Men started to come through the doors.

"Now listen very closely. Here's what's going to happen." He said pulling out a gun. There were screams from the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3 I hope she'll be okay

The Criminologist was now driving Riff Raff and Columbia. Riff Raff was sitting in the front, while Columbia was in the back.

"You know, this is isn't the first time I was involved in a situation so weird. I was an undercover judge once."

"Really?" Asked Riff Raff.

"Yes, I was asked to stop a huge fraud mental correction facility. Man, those doctors were almost as weird as you two."

Riff Raff rolled his eyes while Columbia made a little scowl.

"Anyway Riff Raff, the government is well aware of your existance."

"You know, we really didn't care if your government noticed us. I know that there are millions of Transylvanians living on earth. You could talk to one and not know it, even though it is obvious, humans aren't that bright."

"Yes, our Government has been known to make bad decisions. There are many different types of humans as there are Transylvanians. Some good, some not so good."

"Same here."

"Yes, well anyway, the Government was aware that your Master, a high ranking Transylvanian, landed on earth, and by sleeping with earthlings, he was actually impregnating them, creating half Transvestite off spring. The government wanted this to stop, but I knew they were corrupt."

"None of this surprises you, Columbia?" Asked Riff Raff.

"I always knew Frankie was an alien. You know he says that to every guest right? That he's a Transvestite from Transylvania? And about him gettin girls pregnant, I take lots of medications and precautions to prevent that from ever hapening to me."

"So anyway..." The Criminologist continued. "I know when they stop your Master, this whole thing won't end there. They plan to torture your people, and...rape them."

Riff Raff cringed at the word. Rape. Just the thought of some pedofile putting their hands on Magenta just filled him with anger.

"Well, now that you are joining me, stopping them won't be a pro-"

BAM!

Something hit the car and the Criminologist started to swerve. Columbia was screaming. There was another car attempting to hit them. There were people now shooting the car Riff and the others were in.

"STEP ON IT!" Riff Raff shouted. The Criminologist drove faster. Riff Raff rolled down the window and shot at them with his laser. The little red lightning bolts hit one of them men leaning out of the window, and he fell out, and tumbled on to the road.

"COLUMBIA!" Riff yelled. "SHOOT THEM!"

Columbia rolled down her window and blindly fired. The bolts hit the driver, the car started to swerve, then crashed. They all made a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one and OH MY GOD! RIFF YOU'VE BEEN SHOT!" Columbia shouted pointing at a wound on Riff Raff's shoulder. "WE NEED TO GET YOU TO A HOSPITAL!"

"Hold on, I'm going to pull over to that rest stop over there." The criminologist said.

a few minutes later...

Riff Raff was sitting on a rest stop bench, shirtless. Columbia was examining the wound.

"Columbia, it's fine."

"Does it hurt?"

"Don't touch OWW!"

"Sorry!"

"Where's the Criminologist with that first aid kit?" Riff Raff asked. Columbia was staring at Riff's shirtless body, just walking around looking at it.

"You have a unique body."

"Uhh, thanks." Riff Raff said, uncomfortable. Columbia yawned and stretched her arms, then sat on Riff Raff's lap.

"Columbia, what the...hell are you doing?"

"Oh, just a little tired." She answered stroking his chest.

"Columbia...I thought we agreed that you wouldn't do this."

"There's nothing wrong with a little affection."

"Columbia..."

"What, am I not good enough for you?" Columbia said with a frown.

"You are very cute and pretty but... I love Magenta."

" I...I know but..."

"And I thought you loved the Master."

"I did... but it's just that you're so brave and caring...and attractive."

"You...like me? I thought nobody liked me except my sister."

"Of course I do Riff."

"Ahem." The Criminologist said. He had a first aid kit with him. Columbia blushed and got off of Riff. The Criminologist walked over to Riff Raff, and took out some tweezers. He was removing the bullet from the wound.

"AAAGH!" Riff Raff yelped in pain as it was removed. The Criminologist dabbed the wound with some chemicals. Riff Raff cringed. He then placed some kind of bandaid on the wound.

"It will feel better over time. Now we must hurry."

Riff Raff put his shirt and coat back on. They all got back into the car.

Meanwhile...

Magenta found herself in a cold, damp, holding cell. She was croutched in a corner, quietly sobbing. Her head darted up when she heard footsteps. She shivered in fear when she saw two men walk near her cell.

"How about this one?" One man asked to another.

"Yeah, she'll do just fine." said the other man. He was kind of fat and had a bushy brown beard. The first man unlcoked Magenta's cell. The bearded man went inside, and the first man closed the cell and walked away.

"Well hello there." The man said with a smile. He walked over to her.

"Get up."

Magenta just stared at him.

"GET UP!"

Magenta jumped up and kicked the man in the crotch. he winced in pain. Magenta then hook kicked the man in the face. She then backed away as the man shook it off and got near Magenta. He grabbed her arm and hit her in the face. He then shoved her down.

"RIIIIFFFF! RIIIIIIIIIIFFFF!" Magenta screamed. Her brother wasn't there to come to her aid.

Meanwhile...

As they were driving, Riff Raff tried to call Magenta on his cellphone.

"Hello?" Riff Raff asked.

"Who is this?" A man answered.

"This is Riff Raff! Let me talk to Magenta, NOW! Riff Raff shouted.

"Magenta belongs to us now. I know who this is. You just made a big mistake. We will now track your every move."

Riff Raff quickly hung up.

"They...got her."

"We're too late to stop their plan from happening, but there is hope, we can still save them." The Criminologist said.

Meanwhile...

"Hey buddy, have a good ti-"

The man looked in the cell. Magenta was standing up, her mouth all bloody. The man with the beard was on the ground, his whole pelvic area looked like it have been brutally ripped apart. There was blood everywhere.

"Well. I guess these Tranies are hard core. Looks like I will have to get the chains."

Meanwhile...

Frank was walking around the castle, alone. He was starting to realize what it would be like if nobody was there.  
He didn't like it. but just then the door bell rang. He quickly answered it. it was a fat black haired man wearing a biker jacket.

"Oh hey there...ma'am, sir...dude. Is Columbia there?"

Frank sadly sighed.

"No..."

"Oh. Okay." He said as he turned to leave.

"Wait! Do you want to...come in?"

"Why?"

"Well..." Frank said with a grin. "I have some beer, and I could order a pizza. And! And, you could... come up to the lab... and see what's on the slab."

"Alright dude. sounds cool. I'm Eddie!"

"Frank."

They shook hands, then went inside.

"Duuude. Nice place you got here."

"Thanks. The place is pretty nice."

Frank gave him a tour and showed him each room. They soon got to Columbia's room. Eddie looked at all the pictures and posters of himself. He laughed.

"Yeah, that's my Columbia." Eddie said. Just then the door rang again.

"Well who could that be? Frank said. He went downstairs and Eddie followed. Frank answered the door, and standing there was a young woman.

"And who might you be?"

"Hi! I'm Vivi!"

"Oh you're Vivi! Then that must mean that Magenta and everyone is with you!"

"Uhh...nooo...but I can't believe I'm meeting you!" She said all excited.

"Where are they?"

"They uh...dropped me off here while they all went to go get something to eat! They'll be back soon I think."

"Oh. Well in that case come in! I'm glad to have some royalty come and visit."

He let Vivi inside. 


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams and Nightmares

Frank was on the phone.

"Yes hello, I would like to order two large pizzas. Both of them I want..."

"Extra Sausege!" Said Vivi.

"Extra pepperoini! Said Eddie.

"Yes, Extra Bacon, sausege, and pepperoini. Okay." Frank said hanging up.

"The pizza is on it's way!" Said Frank.

"Where is the beer?"

"It's in the fridge." Said Frank going to the fridge to take a six pack out of the fridge. They all took one.

"So prince Frank, what do you do for fun around here?"

"Well, we can do many things. I do have a pretty nice lab."

"Oh really?" Said Vivi with a grin. "Can I see it?"

"Now hold on," Said Frank waving his hand. "I don't just let anybody go up there."

"But Frank. I'm a princess! I'm royalty!"

"There's alot of dangerous and expensive things up there, sweety."

"But Frankie."

"Are you sure you don't want to do something else? You know I have a pool."

"Oh please?"

"You know Frank, you did say I could go and see the slab or whatever."

"Welll, alright. Vivi, Eddie, right this way..." Said Frank leading them to the elevator.

Meanwhile...

A man was leading Magenta down a hall. He has his hand firmly grasped on her arm. Magenta struggled a little, as she watched the other cells holding other Transylvanians. The man led her to another room. He chained and shackled her to the wall.

"One way or another you are going to take it." The man said as Magenta winced and cried.

"Please. Don't do this."

"Why shouldn't I? You can hurt me when you're all chained up."

"You just wait! When my brother gets here, he will make sure you get your come upins!"

The man laughed.

"You're brother? Let me tell you something red head. We got top agents after him right now."

"No...Riff." Magenta whispered.

"And we do know that he is trying to come here with some short haired girl."

"No! Not Collie too."

"So, play nice." The man said. Using the shackles, Magenta swung and kicked the man in the chest. The man fell back, but got up, laughing.

"Now let's not do anything rash. I could kill you."

Magenta had a look of fear on her face.

"But I could make you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" Sadly asked Magenta.

Meanwhile...

It was getting late, and Riff Raff, Columbia, and The Criminologist were still driving at the dead of night. Riff Raff could hear Columbia yawning.

"Riffy, can we stop somewhere for the night?" Columbia asked.

"Every moment we are driving, Magenta and Vienna are probably getting tortured. We must keep going."

"But I'm tired." She whined.

"Mr. Raff, it is true, I can't keep driving days straight. Eventually, we are going to have to stop." The Criminologist said. Riff Raff had to admit, he was kind of tired.

"Well, I guess we can afford to stay ONE night. But after that, we take shifts driving."

"Deal. I am just really tired."

"Fine. Let's stop at that motel up there." Riff Raff said pointing to a Motel that said McKinley Motel. The Criminologist pulled over, and they parked in the parking lot. They got out, and walked into the office. A man with a bald head and glasses was sitting at a desk.

"Hello there." he said. "How can I help you this fine evening?"

"Hi. Do you have a two bed room?" Riff Raff asked.

"Well let me check." The man said smiling and staring at Riff Raff without looking at anything else. "Yes."

"Well good."

"Here is the key for room 13. My sister Nation will take your bags. Nation!" The man said handing the key to Riff Raff.

"Actually, we have no bags."

"Really? Huh. Well have a good night anyway."

"Thanks."

The three of them found the room, and went inside. It wasn't too shabby, and had the usuall two beds and one bathroom. They quickly got into the beds. Criminologist got his own bed, while Riff Raff and Columbia shared a bed. After a while, after Riff was trying to sleep, he felt someone trying to cuddle up next to him. He felt Columbia's arms working their way around him.

"Columbia?" Riff Raff whispered.

"Come on Riffy. Let's do it."

Riff Raff turned over to her.

"Columbia...I...I don't think I can do this. As much...as I want to."

"You want to?" Columbia asked a little surprised.

"Yes, but...I still very much love Magenta."

"I know you so Riff...and I will respect your decision if...you don't want to. I mean, we already kissed...so I don't see what this will do. And...I know Frankie sleeps with Magenta alot."

"I...know."

"So, would she be upset if you were to sleep with someone else. I mean...at least it would be me...someone she trusts."

"Well, I...I...I guess...we could."

"You mean it?"

"Yes. why not."

"Okay." Columbia purred as she planted her lips on to Riff's. They started to fondle each other while kissing, and soon escalated into love making. Riff Raff was now on top of Columbia, and began thrusting into her. Columbia moned with each thrust as Riff went faster and faster until they both climaxed, stopped, and Riff got off of her. They were both panting.

"Damn Riff Raff. I had no idea you could do that."

"Yes well, I would only do that for my...Sister. Oh god...what have I done?" said Riff Raff putting his hands on his head.

"Riff it's okay."

"NO! I cheated!...On my own sister!"

"Nobody has to know."

"I...suppose."

Meanwhile...

Frank was showing Eddie and Vivi the lab.

"I had no idea you were this intelligent." said Vivi.

"Boulderdash! I am renound scientist! I am even creating a living biological creature!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I'll be right back." said Frank. "I am going to fetch the mixture." said Frank leaving Eddie and Vivi alone.

"Say Vi? When did you say Columbia and the others would be back?"

" 're never coming back." Vivi said in an evil tone.

"Wha...what?" Asked Eddie, scared.

"They are probably in a ditch right now."

"What did you do to them?"

Vivi noticed a bottle behind her.

"The same thing that's about to happen to YOU!" Vivi said hitting Eddie in the head with the bottle. He fell down to the floor, knocked out.

"So here is the mi_" Frank said looking at Eddie.

"Vivi...what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. He was drunk, and fell down."

"I can tell that you are lying."

"How dare you!"

"You knocked him out, didn't you?"

"I'm...sorry."

"Well, it was pretty sexy."

"Was it?" Vivi asked seductively."

"Yes."

DING DONG.

"Pizza's here!" Frank said happily as he went out of the room.

Vivi looked at Eddie.

"Now don't go running away on me."

Meanwhile...

Magenta was alone. The man had left and her question remained unanswered. It was still late at night, and Magenta was still shackled to the wall. The man came back it a bottle of water.

"Thirsty?" he asked.

Magenta sadly nodded. The man poored the water into her mouth as Magenta swallowed it.

"Now here is the deal. I lift you up by your legs, spread them apart, and thrust into you."

Magenta, with a look of fear on her face, gulped.

"And in exchange, I don't kill your brother and friend."

"You...promise you won't hurt them?"

"I give you my word."

Magenta started to sniffle as she watched the man take off his pants. She let him lift up her legs, and began to cry about what was coming next.

Meanwhile...

Back at the castle, Frank and Vivi were eating pizza.

"So...exactly when was Magenta coming back?" asked Frank.

"They texted me and said that they were partying at a bar that Columbia convinced them to go to, got drunk, and now found a place to stay."

"That does sound like Columbia."

"You know Frank. I heard you like to take first timers into bed."

"That is true babe." Frank said seductively.

"Well, would you show me to the bed?" asked Vivi.

Frank stood up, and scooped Vivi in his arms.

"Oh Frank."

"This way my princess."

Minutes later Frank was making love to Vivi. They soon finished.

"How was that?" asked Frank.

"It was alright."

"Alright? How could it be better?"

"I know." Said Vivi taking out a syringe.

"What are you doing?" Asked Frank, shocked.

"Good night sweet prince." said Vivi injecting him.

The next morning at the motel...

Riff Raff woke up to feel Columbia, who was naked, hanging on him. Riff Raff was also naked.

"Columbia?"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked Riff in the face.

"Yeah Riffy?" She asked smiling.

"Well, I know you huddled up next to me for warmth, but I had a crazy dream where we had sex."

"Oh that." Columbia giggled. "Yeah, we had sex after you begged me to."

"Good one."

"No really. that was not a dream, but for me, it was like a dream come true."

"What? oh no."

"Riffy." Said Columbia stroking him. "You were great. nobody will know about this."  



	5. Chapter 5 He'll come

Magenta was still shackled to the wall, crying at what has just happened to her. She really hoped that Riff Raff was coming to save her. She closed her eyes and thought about it, Riff Raff bursting in with his laser, killing those pedofiles, and unshackling her. Magenta imagined herself giving Riff Raff the biggest kiss on the lips she's ever given him. And then riff would give her a big hug, pick her up and twirl her wound.

Magenta opened her eyes. She wish that would happen.

Meanwhile Frank woke up. He was shackled to a wall as well. His cell was dark and he couldon't see much. he then looked over to his right.

"Ahh!" He yelped when he saw Eddie shackled next to him.

"Where am I?" Frank said.

"You boys belong to me now." a voice said. Vienna came out of the darkness.

"Vivi! How dare you! Free us this instant!"

"Nope. You are under arrest, Frank N Furter."

"For what?"

"For seducing and impregnating earthlings."

"Why would you care? You know us Transylvanians are all about sex."

"This is true, but this earthling government is giving me a pretty square deal."

"What?"

"They are giving me supplies, and weapons, and soon I will become the supreme ruler of Transexual! And soon, ALL of Transylvania will be MINE!"

"How dare you! When my faithful handyman comes here, you will be in a heep of trouble!"

"Oh who, Riff Raff? That pathetic loser? He doesn't stand a chance against me. He will fall right into my trap, because I know he is coming, for I have his sister."

"What?" asked Frank with surprise. "Magenta is here too?"

"Indeed she is. That fame stealing hog will know her place."

"Oh what, because she gained some attention when eveyrone found out she would be coming with me to earth?"

"Yes! And everyone ignored my ball I threw at my castle!"

"Well Vienna beef, you are truly a spoiled rotten princess brat."

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!" She screamed.

Meanwhile, Riff, Columbia, and the criminologist were on the road again.

"Are we getting near our destination? Asked Riff Raff."

"Not exactly. You see I guess I should tell you that they are holding all the Transylvanian women in an underground facility inside area 51."

"AREA 51! THAT IS MILES AWAY!"

"Calm down Mr. Riff. We are soon reaching an air field, where we will take a private jet."

"I like the sound of that!" Columbia said happily.

"And they will just let us sneak in?" asked Riff Raff.

"Not exactly."

"We are going to have break in and shoot a bunch of earthlings, aren't we?"

"You guessed correctly." The Criminologist said as they were getting near the air field. They parked behind a big bush.

"Columbia, have that laser ready."

"Got it Riffy."

"Okay gang, now the jet is just over there on the side of the runway. There are a couple guards there, so now I think the best way to do this is one of us distract the guards, while two of us go start up the jet. I have the keys right here."

"I know!" Columbia said reaching in a bag in the back seat.

"They had this adorable pink corest and leggings for sale at the rest stop. The guy running the place, I think his name was Richard said that this was the last pair!"

"Are you sure it will be enough?" Asked the Criminologist.

"Trust me. Columbia knows what she is doing." Riff Raff said as she watched Columbia get all the stuff out.

"Let's give her a minute." The criminologist said. Riff nodded as they got out of the car and waited around for a while.

"You never told me your real name." Riff Raff said.

"Charles."

"Thanks Charles, for helping us."

"I am standing up for what is right."

Riff Raff nodded.

"Ready!" They heard a voice say. Columbia came out of the care, wearing nothing but the pink corset and leggings, pink high heels, and some pink feathers too. and she had extra makeup on. She had pink glitter make up on her cheeks to look like blushing, and some hot pink lipstick. Riff Raff was stunned by her beauty. He even found himself blushing a little.

"Hi Riffy." She said seductivly. "I think I am ready to get down to business."

"Alright charles. Let her work her magic, and we will sneak behind."

Riff and Charles snuck through one way, while Columbia went another way. She saw the guards and started doing a seductive dance towards them. The guards noticed her, and looked surprised. Riff and Charles were sneaking behind them.

"Hi Boys." Columbia said as she danced and twirled around for the guards. Charles unlocked the door of the jet and climbed in. Riff Raff followed. Riff Waved at Columbia, giving her a signal. She looked at riff and winked at him. And the guards turned their heads at Riff in the jet.

"What the hell?" one said. Columbia swiftly kicked one guy in the groin, then punched the other in the face. She quickly hurried over to the door of the jet, and Riff Raff helped her in as Charles started the jet. They started to drive as the guards opened fire. Riff Raff opened a window and shot his laser at them as they began to take off. They were soon in the air.

"Don't worry Magenta. I'm coming." Riff Raff quietly said.

Meanwhile Magenta was in her room, still shackled to the wall. She heard her door open.

"Un hand me you filthy bum!" She heard someone say.

"Master?" Magenta asked. She watched as Eddie and Frank were dragged into the room by two men. They were shackled to the wall on the left and right sides of Magenta.

"Oh Master, am I glad to see you." Magenta said to Frank.

"Magenta! I'm so glad to see my domestic is still alive! Wait a minute, that means Vivi lied about everything!"

"No shit sherlock." Vivi said coming into the room.

"Vivi? What are you doing here?"

"Well well well. Hello Genta."

"Vivi? Are you plotting with the earthlings? How could you?"

"How could I? How could you steal my thunder?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! When you were leaving you were the most famous woman in Transexual!"

"I always knew you liked attention, but I never thought you would go this far to get back at me."

"Well now I will be the most famous woman in Transexual, after I take over it! and then all of Transylvania! Thanks to me arresting Frank N furter and all of his servants, the earth government will send me weapons and supplies to make me supreme ruler!"

"You're crazy! When my brother gets here you are going to be in a world of hurt!"

"Your geeky ass brother couldn't find you if you were right in front of him."

"Shut up! He'll be here!"

"I'd like to see him try." 


	6. Chapter 6 Showdown at area 51

Charles was flying the jet while Riff Raff and Columbia sat in the comfy seats in the back. Riff Raff sat on one side, and Columbia, who was still wearing the corset, leggings, and make up, on the other side. She was making flirting gestures at him. Riff Raff was occasionally glancing over at her nervously, twiddling his fingers.

"So...Columbia..."

"Yes Riffy?"

"Let's agree that...us...our...relationship..."

"Yeah?"

"Isn't...going to get...serious."

"What?" Columbia asked with a confused expression.

"Well...as you know, I love Magenta, so I don't want to hurt her."

"I know Riffy. What we are doing, we are just fooling around, having a little lovingly fun."

"Yes, but you know My sister would be really upset about it, so I don't think we should have any secret sex relationship."

Columbia turned away and pouted.

"Hmph! Well that's typical."

"Now Columbia, I..."

He noticed tears coming out of Columbia's eyes.

"Columbia."

"You don't know how it feels to be unloved."

"You know that's not true."

"Yeah right! You and Magenta love each other, and Frankie just uses me for sex."

"We all love you, Columbia. Magenta loves you especially, and Master...loves you in his own way."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Well...I uh...I...Love you too." Riff Raff said as he blushed.

"Really? Then why don't you want to show it? Most of the time you are the most emotionless person I know, but you are very caring, and a passionate lover!"

"You even said that you were afraid that my sister would hate you!"

"I know, but that was before..."

"Before what?"

"Ummm...Uhhhh..." Columbia mumbled nervously, and blushing. Riff Raff right away realized what she meant.

"Wha...what? You...me." Riff Raff said pointing at him and her.

Colmbia nodded with a small smile.

"You...me."

Columbia nodded again. Riff Raff was still stunned.

"You...luh...luh..."

"Yes Riff Raff, I love you okay!" Columbia said turning around with tears in her eyes.

"But...how...why?"

"You are one of the most kind, brave, attractive, and caring man I have ever met. When ever I was sad or upset and Genta wasn't there, and she wasn't there alot, you were there as a shoulder to cry on. You actually listened to me, and always cheered me up. And when Eddie ran away and I never heard from him, Frankie did little to cheer me up, but you actually comforted me. And I love how you risk your own life to save the ones you love."

Riff Raff was stunned. He really did think nobody liked him.

"I'm sorry Columbia. I love you as a family member and friend. I realize that now."

"I understand Riff. You love your sister." Columbia said sucking up her tears. "You two were made for each other. But I will continue to give you a little tease to show my affection." she said with a giggle.

"Well that's typical."

BAM!

something hit the plane. The alarm was going off.

"We're hit!" Yelled Charles. "I am going to try and land in area 51, but it won't be easy."

"Just try!" Yelled Riff Raff holding on to a screaming Columbia. Something was firing at the jet. Charles made a very shaky landing. the second the Jet stop, Riff Raff, Columbia, and Charles burst out shooting the guards with their lasers and gun. They quickly made their way to one of the hangers. It was empty.

"This way." Charles said as they reached an elevator. They got in, and Charles pushed a button.

"So how will we do this?" Asked Charles.

"You can Columbia go one way, and I will go by myself another."

"Very well." Charles agreed.

"Riff." Columbia softly said, afraid.

"It will be alright Columbia." Riff Raff said as they reached the floor. It was a narrow hall. Riff Raff went to the left as planned. guards came, and Riff Raff shot down each and everyone of them.

Meanwhile...

Vivi was guarding Magenta, Eddie, and Frank in the room. an alarm went off.

"Damn. Intruders. Men! Get Frank and Eddie out of here!" Vivi ordered as her henchmen did just that. She left Magenta alone in the room.

Riff Raff was shooting down guards left and right, looking in the cells to see if his sister was in them. He intended to save the other Transylvanians, but his sister came first. He then saw a door at the end of the hall. He let out a deep breath, and kicked the door open, pointing his laser around the room, until...

"MAGENTA!"

Magenta lifted her head up.

"Ri...RIFF!" She shouted. Riff Raff quickly unshackled her. Magenta gave him a big hug. She cried in his arms.

"Oh Riff...OH RIFF!" She cried. "They...they..."

"Shhhh, It's okay my darling sister. Your big brother is here."

Magenta then did just what she thought about doing earlier. She gave him the biggest, deepest, most passionate kiss on the lips she has ever given him. After a bit, they pulled apart.

"Magenta."

"Oh Riff, my hero."

Just then, the man that raped Magenta came walking in.

"Hey, I got this lube I wanna...uh oh."

Riff Raff grabbed him and slammed his head against the wall several times.

"How dare you touch my sister."

Riff Raff pistol whipped him several times, then kicked him across the face.

"Look man I..."

"Magenta, do you want to do the honors?" Riff Raff asked. Magenta nodded then was handed the laser. Before she fired, She stommped on the man's crotch several times. The man yelled in pain. Magenta then aimed and fired, killing the man.

"You look very sexy when you kill people." Riff Raff commented. Magenta smiled.

"I love you my handsome brother."

"I love you my darling sister."

"How sentimental."

Vivi was at the doorway pointing a laser at them while Riff quickly pointed his at her.

"Vienna Beef. And all this time I thought I would have to rescue you. I must say, I am a little surprised." said Riff Raff.

"Well your stupid sister stole all my fame. You two were pammpered like I should have been."

"Well aren't you a selfish brat."

"Well once I arrest your master, I will rule all of Transexual! an-"

"And yes with all the weapons earth gives you, you will rule all of Transylvania yadda yadda blah blah blah." Magenta said.

"SHUT UP!" Vienna screamed.

"Don't tell my sister to shut up!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

Riff Raff quickly kicked the laser out of Vivi's hands, then hooked kicked her in the face. Then then fought in hand to hand combat, but Vivi was slightly more skilled, and swiftly punched Riff several times. Magenta then fought her, but was hit in the stomach as Riff tried again, but to no avail did the stand a chance. soon a bunch of henchmen came in, and detained the siblings.

Meanwhile, Columbia and Charles were about to open an upstairs door, but a bunch of henchmen came at them. Charles began shooting at them.

"Go in the door! Don't worry about me, I'll be alright!" Charles said as Columbia went inside. The floor was a big circular platform, with darkness around it. Vivi was standing in the middle. Columbia was scared and pointed her laser at her.

"Well, if it isn't the little groupie."

"Where's Magenta?"

"I took care of her and her lousy brother."

"You bitch!"

"Maybe I will get extra points if I detain you too."

"Stay away!" Columbia said as Vienna came near her. She, in a flash, swiped the laser away from her.

"Tables turned."

Columbia swiftly kicked the gun out of Vivi's hands.

"Well aren't you quick."

Vienna then tried to strike Columbia, but she ducked under each punch. Columbia was a little afraid. Vienna then kicked Columbia in the stomach, and Columbia screamed as she fell off the platform, and into a cell. She landed hard on the floor.

Columbia was knocked out for awhile, but she slowly woke up and got back up. She looked around and saw Eddie shackled to the wall.

"EDDIE!"

Eddie looked up.

"Columbia?"

Columbia went over to him. She looked around and found a key nearby, and unshackled him. Shen then ran into his arms.

"I'm sorry babe, for everything."

"Why Eddie? Why did you leave me?"

"I...I didn't mean to. I didn't want to leave...I."

Columbia began to cry.

"Eddie...I...I...SLEPT WITH RIFF RAFF!"

"I deserve that."

"And Frankie."

"I deserve that too."

"And once on an akward night with Magenta."

"That's hot! I mean...I deserve that...too."

"Oh Eddie. Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't run away to get away from you. It was just...my mom dying and all, my dad kicking me out and such. I'm sorry Columbia. I love you."

"Oh Eddie. I forgot about how much I love you. And...are you really homeless?"

"Yeah."

"Then you can live in the castle with me!"

"I would love to babe...If we could get out of here."

Meanwhile...

Riff Raff and Magenta were held in a cell. They weren't shackled, but they were locked inside. They were both sitting on a bench, with Riff Raff's arm around his crying sister.

"I'm so sorry Magenta."

"What's going to happen to us Riff?"

"I don't know...if Vienna Beef sucseeds, then she will probably keep us prisoner in her castle, or...do away with us."

"Please promise me you won't let her do that to us."

"I promise I will not let anything bad happen to you...but...incase something does happen...I think you should know something."

"What is it Riff?"

"I...I...slept with Columbia!" Riff Raff admitted causing Magenta to gasp.

"You...WHAT?"

"I...I was tempted."

"YOU WERE TEMPTED?"

Magenta got up and backed away from her brother.

"It... was a very hard time for me." Riff Raff said standing up.

"HOW COULD YOU...and...with my best friend."

"I don't see how it makes a difference. I know you sleep with The master."

"RIFF! WE ALL SLEEP WITH HIM! EVEN YOU SOMETIMES!"

"Oh...Right. Listen, Magenta I'm sorry." Riff said getting closer to her.

"NOOO! Get away from me!"

"Magenta!"

Magenta ran over to a corner and sobbed. Riff Raff felt really bad as well, and turned away from Magenta and sobbed as well.

"Sibling squabbles. As much as I love to see you two suffer, it's time to seal your fates." Vienna said. Her henchmen unlocked the cell and forced them out. Magenta watched as Columbia and Eddie were forced down the hall with them. Columbia looked at Magenta.

"Genta! You're okay!"

Magenta scowled at her.

"Oh...Riff told you."

"How could you Columbia?"

"I'm sorry Genta. I really am. It's all my fault. I intentionally tempted him."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I...kind of started to fall for your brother."

"I deserve that. And Whoa incest! Hot!" Eddie commented.

"Huh. Well I honestly didn't see that coming." Magenta said. "But I am still furious at you Riff Raff!"

They were led into a single big room. In the center was a huge teleporter like machine.

"Alright you two. Get in the teleporter."

Riff Raff had other plans. He always had a plan B. He quickly reached down and grabbed a laser that was attached to his leg.

"Alright! We aren't going anywhere."

Vienna took out her laser and pointed it at Riff Raff.

"Go ahead and pull the trigger." Vivi tempted.

Riff Raff fired, but Vienna leaned out of the way and the bolts hit one of the henchmen, while Vivi fired. Magenta and Columbia watched in horror as the bolts ripped through Riff Raff, and his body fell to the floor, lifeless.

"RIIIIF RAAAAF!" Magenta screamed as she ran over to her brother's body, heavily sobbing over it. Columbia was held by Eddie in grief.

"Alright, get his body out of here, and lets get the prisoners out of here."

Magenta watched as her brother's body was dragged away.

Hours later...

"Riff Raff...Riff Raff...RIFF RAFF!"

Riff Raff's eyes opened. He was on the floor in a cell. Frank was on the ground rocking him to wake up.

"Wha...what? This can't be heaven...you're here! Oh no...this means...I'M IN HELL!"

Frank slapped Riff across the face.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now get a hold of yourself!" Frank said helping him up. Frank then hugged him.

"Ohhh! I am so glad to see you alive!"

"Uhh...same here...for you. Vivi must have had her laser set on stun rather than kill."

"Oh Riffy."

"Uhh...yeah master?" Riff Raff asked nervously.

"I'm scared! Hold me my faithful handyman!" Frank exclaimed holding Riff Raff closer. Riff Raff found himself wrapping his arms around his Master.

"Master...What should we do now?"

"I don't know! You're the handyman! I order you to find away out of here!"

"Well, I have no idea how to get out." Riff Raff said.

"I think I do..." Frank said as he grinned when he watched on of the guards walk by... 


	7. Chapter 7 The Phantom of the ball

Magenta, Columbia, and Eddie were handcuffed and beamed up to Transexual. Vienna had them march their way through town, as a demonstration of her power.

"Attention people of Transexual, I am now the full ruler! Those who object, will be thrown in the dungeon!"

Meanwhile...

The guard in the cell where Frank and Riff were walked by. Frank gave him a grin.

"Hello there you manly man." He said.

"Uh...Hey."

"Come over here and let us out." Frank said licking his lips.

"Well...I uh...am not supposed to."

"I'll make you a man..."

"Well...okay." The man said getting his keys out. He unlcoked the cell. Frank swiftly kicked the man in the groin, then, knocked him out. Frank and Riff started to run.

"So any plans on getting back to Transexual?" asked Riff Raff.

"If their teleporter still works."

They soon reached the room. Everything was disabled and destroyed.

"Blast! Now what?" Asked Frank.

"Well, we do have another transfer beam back at the castle. I don't think we can reach it in time..." Riff Raff said hanging his head down.

"Get a hold of yourself!"

"What's the point Master? My sister thinks I'm dead! and, they are probably dead themselves. I let everybody down. I promised Magenta I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her."

"Riff Raff." Frank said putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll save them. Knowing that brat, she'll probably just force them to serve her. We can still save them. And even if something happened to them, you know we would still have to stop Vienna Beef from enslaving the Transylvanians. In fact, there are still many Transylvanians still in trouble down here."

"You're right!" Riff said. they walked down the hall, and began letting the Transylvanian women out of the cells. Some of them had been beat or raped. They stayed close by their rescuers.

"Hello there..." Frank said as he grinned.

"Ugh! Master! These ladies have been through enough already!

"Thank you so much! Oh The prince and his handyman are here to save us!" Some of the Women said.

"How are we to fit all these girls into the jet?" asked Riff Raff.

"There will be enough room."

After rounding up all the girls, they went up the stairs, as the elevator would take too long to get the girls in multiple trips. They soon opened the door to the hangar.

"Our jet isn't going to fit all these girls."

"Then why don't we take an even bigger one?" asked Frank. They looked on the run way, and saw a big air ship plane, the size that was used to carry tanks and jeeps.

"That one will do just fine. Okay girls, we are going to sneak to that plane over there...well...I think all the guards are gone." Riff Raff said. They led all the woman to the big air plane, and got them all in. Frank and Riff went to the cockpit, started the plane up, and took off. They are soon high in the air. One of the women came into the cockpit where Riff Raff and Frank were. She was wearing a corset and leggings, and the only hair on her head was a purple mohawk. she had a nose ring too.

"Hey, all the women just wanted to thank you for saving them."

"It's our pleasure." Riff Raff said with a smile.

"Indeed."

"I'm Spike by the way."

"Nice to meet you." said Frank.

"Yeah, you should know, I used to be Vivi's lover."

Frank and Riff Raff's eyes widened.

"How could you even love that brat?" asked Frank.

"She has the same seductive powers you do prince Frank."

"Well that figures."

Riff Raff sighed.

"I hope we get there in time to save them."

"Dude, Riff Raff." Spike began. "I know your sister. She is one tough ass chick. She'll hold on. You are lucky to have her as a lover."

"Yeah...I am..."

Meanwhile...

Vivi was lounging on a big throne like lounge chair, wearing a greek goddes like gown, while Magenta was fanning her with a big feathered fan, while Columbia was feeding her grapes, while eddie, wearing a simular gown and leaf head piece was standing nearby.

"Hmmm, I think I want a taste of Eddie..." Vienna said evilly. Columbia gasped.

"NO! Absolutely NOT!" Columbia protested.

"You dare defy your queen?"

"Collie..." Magenta said. Columbia began to cry.

"Oh Genta! This place is so different! I'm scared!"

"Oh boo hoo." Vienna said. "Oh Eddie..." she said seductivly. Eddie looked at Vienna with his eyes widened as he neared towards her.

"Eddie! NO!" Columbia shouted in horror as Eddie started to kiss Vivi. Columbia ran out the room crying as Magenta chased after her. Magenta followed Columbia into her slave bed room, which was a bland room with a cot. Magenta put her arm around the groupie.

"Collie, this is what she does. She will soon have her way with all of us, just like the master used to."

"GAH! I never been with a girl! Except..."

"Except who?" asked Magenta.

"Well...One night during some kind of alien celebration, you got drunk, and uh...slept with me."

Magenta instantly let go of Columbia.

"Wha...what? You and I...made love?"

"Yeah. It was really akward."

"Huh." a saddened smile came across Magenta's face.

"What?"

"I just realized...all four of us...we all slept with each other...You, me, Master...and...and...Riff."

Magenta then broke down, fell to her knees, and kneeled down and comforted the domestic.

"RIFF RAAAAF!" Magenta balled, tears running down her face.

"Oh please Maggie, don't cry" Columbia sniffled. "*sniff* You're going to make me..CRYYYYY! WAAAAHH!" Columbia wailed.

Meanwhile...

Soon, Riff Raff landed the plane in Denton, near the Castle. Everybody got out, and they hurried in the castle. When they got to the teleporter room, Riff Raff made a horrifying discovery.

The teleporter was disabled.

"NO! Vienna must have disabled it while she was here!" Frank exclaimed.

"Great! They're doomed!"

"Not quite..." a voice said. Everyone turned, it was Charles.

"CHARLES!" Riff Raff and Frank yelled in unison.

"I think I can help you fix it." Charles said. All the women helped in trying to fix the machine.

A few hours later, all the women were almost done. Frank and Riff were in the wardrobe room.

"Why are we in here, master?"

"We need disguises so we don't get noticed at her castle."

Riff Raff looked around, and he picked out a black outfit with several straps and buckles on it. The costume came with a black cape. Riff Raff also picked out a circular, silver, almost owl shaped like mask.

"I've always had my eye on this."

"Ahhh, my Phantom costume. It's a keeper, but it is nothing compared to my Mascarade costume." Frank said grabbing an elegant puple gown and eye mask with feathers. After doning their disguises, the two aliens went back to the teleporter room. All the girls fixed it.

"We're here to help!" Charles said to Riff Raff.

"No. This is my, and Master's fight. I will give you a signal if I need you guys." Riff Raff said.

"Are you sure?" asked Spike.

"Yes."

Riff Raff and Frank walked near the teleporter, and stood under it. Charles turned it on, and Riff and Frank were back in Transexual.

Riff Raff had a button he could press to return. On the button was a another button, where he could use it like a walkie talky to talk to Charles.

They telepoted in an alley behind a building. They creeped out to look. the streets were empty.

"I wonder where everybody is?" asked Riff Raff.

"I think they must be...over there." Frank pointed at his then castle, which was lit up with bright lights. They ran toward it.

Meanwhile...

Alright slaves! The guests will be here any moment!" Vivi yelled to her slaves, which included Eddie, Columbia and Magenta. They were all wearing the same outfit, which was a white and gold tux with white dress pants, shoes, undeshirt, and bowtie. They were putting together a huge Ball. Vienna was wearing a bright gold sparkling corset with a string of feathers around her neck. She was also wearing heavy make up. Columbia and Magenta were setting up tables with food. The room was very big and lavish, usually colored in gold in red colors. The room had a big fireplace, and soft carpeting. One side of the room was a big stage with red curtains.

Soon the front doors opened, and guests came flooding in.

Riff Raff and Frank reached the front of the castle wearing their disguises. there was a huge line, and a bounce in the front with a clip board. They cut to the front to the annoyed cries of the Transylvanians.

"Excuse me, please let us in!" Frank demanded.

"Are you two on the list?"

"What list?" Frank asked seductivly. The bouncer blushed.

"Oh...well...this one...but...it's okay, you two go right ahead in."

"Splendid!" Frank said as they walked inside. Riff stopped Frank for a moment.

"Now Master, Let's not reveal ourselves to anyone, not even Columbia, her boyfriend, or my sister."

"Gotchya." Frank said. They decided to split up.

Riff Raff walked around and took a look around. He looked at one of the tables, which had a bowl of punch, and cups stacked in a certain way.

"Want a cup of punch, sweety?"

It was Magenta. Riff Raff had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Uh...no thanks..." Riff said in a low voice.

"Are you sure? It's pretty good..." Magenta said with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Yes I am sure."

Magenta quickly and nervously filled a cup with punch, and walked up to him.

"Please! Please, take a cup, for me, please!"

"Why do you want me to drink it so bad?"

"Because...Vivi...She'll...punish me..."

"What?"

"Iv'e said too much."

A slow dance song started to play, and people started slow dancing.

"Oh...I love this song...I used to dance to it...with someone special I used to know." Magenta said.

"May I have this dance?" Riff Raff asked.

"What? You want to dance with me? You have to be joking."

"It would be my honor."

"Well...I suppose."

Riff Raff took Magenta by the had as they went to the dance floor. Riff Raff then held Magenta close to him.

"I love your mask. Where did you get it?" asked Magenta.

"Uh, from somewhere far away."

"Can I see your face?" Magenta asked reaching for the mask. Riff Raff backed away.

"Uh...No."

"Why not? I want to thank you for treating me so nice."

"I'd rather you not...but I do know one way you could thank me."

"How's that?"

Riff Raff gave Magenta a semi quick kiss on the lips. Magenta blushed.

"Uh...wow."

Riff Raff looked over at Frank, who was giving him some kind of signal.

"I have to go for now, my princess."

"Wait! I don't even know your name."

"Er uh...Rifford."

"Rifford?" Magenta quietly said to herself.

Riff Raff went over to Frank.

"I just heard word the Vienna was going to perform a floor show. Riff Raff, I order you to create a diversion, and I will try and rescue the others." Frank said.

"Okay."

Riff Raff snuck over to the side of the stage, and went to the back room, where he climbed to the top over the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together, for the great, VIVI!"

Vivi came on stage to do a little dance, and soon backup dancers came on stage. Riff Raff unhooked one of the stage lights, and it dropped on one of the dancer's heads, which split open. The onlookers started to scream as Vienna looked up at Riff Raff, who gave a chilling laugh.

"That laugh..." Magenta said as she watched the horror. The guards shot at Riff Raff with lasers as Riff Raff hurried away.

"HE'S RUINING MY BALL! KILL HIM!" Vienna screamed. Frank hurried and gathered Columbia and Eddie, holding them by the hand and hurrying to the exit. Vienna pushed a button, locking down the entire castle.

"Looks like we have intruders." Vienna said.


	8. Chapter 8 back on the moon lit shores

The guards began shooting at Frank and Riff with lasers. Riff quickly ran and grabbed Magenta by the wrist as he kept firing.

"Wha,what ware you doing? Rifford, why are you doing this?"

"I'm going to rescue you."

"Why?...You don't even know me that well."

"I can tell you don't like it here, my princess. I am a very wealthy man, and I will keep you safe." Riff said shooting a guy down.

"Thank you."

Riff Raff watched in horror as Frank, Columbia, and Eddie were captured. He frantically looked around, and saw an open window. He led Magenta to it, and they both jumped out. They kept running and running, and soon took refuge on a moon lit shore at a beach, covered by a tall cliff so nobody could see them. They were sitting on the sand. Riff Raff kept staring in the distance. He thought about telling his sister that he was Riff Raff, but how could he? He remembered how much Magenta hated him for sleeping with Columbia, and still would.

"Rifford..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks...for saving me."

"Don't mention it princess."

"So...can I see what you look like? Uh, without the mask?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid you wouldn't like what you see."

"What makes you say that?"

"I just know."

They sat there for a while.

"Hmmm. I remember. I used to come to this beach a long time ago with my brother."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, when I was a little girl. My brother taught me how to boogie board. I remember, he always used to say "It's okay Genta! It's okay" And then he would hold the board with me on it, and let it go when waves came. Once he assured me I would be okay, then waited for a huge wave to come, and he let go, and I lost control of the board, and I got into a huge wipout where the wave crashed me and carried me a ways until I hit the shore."

Riff Raff laughed. Magenta looked at him weirdly.

"Oh sorry. That sounded really funny. Please continue."

"Well, I remember crying my eyes out, and he came near me and put my arms around me. He said he was sorry."

"Ha ha, aww, what ever happened to your brother?"

"Well, not too long ago, I was captured by Vienna, and he tried to save me, and...and.." Magenta said with tears running down her face.

"Vivi killed him!" Magenta cried into Riff Raff's arms.

"I can tell you loved him alot."

"Oh yes! More than you can imagine. I just wish I got a chance to tell him that. I was mad at him at the time, and I didn't want him to think I hated him!" Magenta wailed.

"Well Magenta, I'm pretty sure your brother would still love you."

"How would you know?"

"I just know..." Riff Raff said. He decided to play around with his alter ego for a little while longer.

"Oh Rifford, you're so nice to listen."

"Yes well, you're a very interesting person, Genta."

Magenta reached and kissed Riff Raff on the lips.

"I don't know why, but when I kiss you, it feels like I'm kissing...my brother."

"Huh, really? That's weird."

"Yeah, it is. But I like it."

"Yes well, I have to tell you something. We have to go back and save my friends."

"Who are your friends?"

"There's a man dressed like a woman, a short haired girl and her boyfriend."

"That sounds like my friends!"

"And there's something else." Riff Raff said getting up. He took off his helmet.

"You're brother still loves you."

"RIFF RAFF!" Magenta screamed leaping up and hugging him. Riff Raff held his crying sister.

"Shhhh, it's okay Magenta. Don't cry."

"I...*sniff* thought you died."

"No, no. Vienna had her laser set on stun. That's why I survived."

"Oh Riff Raff. I'm sorry I got mad at you!"

"No Magenta, I was a fool."

"No, I was the fool! I slept with Columbia!" Magenta admitted.

"What?"

"Remember last Transexual new years? I got really wasted, and Columbia said we made love!"

"Oh...wow. That's...something."

"I don't deserve you Riff Raff."

"No, Genta don't say that. Of course I do. You are the most beautiful, intelligent woman I have ever met."

"Oh..." Magenta blushed. "What about Collie? was she...better than me?"

"Who, Columbia? Hell no she wasn't as good of lover as you! But, when I did...all I could think about was you."

"Oh Riff. I love you."

"I love you too, Magenta. And...when we save Collie, her boyfriend, and the master, and get back to Denton..."

"Yes Riff?"

"Magenta, will you marry me?"

"Oh RIFF!" Magenta said with tears in her eyes. "OF COURSE I will marry you, my most handsome brother."

They deeply kissed eachother on the lips, and after a couple of minutes of making out, they suddenly stopped.

"As much as I would like to plow you right now, we have some friends to save."

Magenta giggled like a school girl, for the first time Riff witnessed. Magenta covered her mouth.

"That was a hell of a weird noise, never made that before." Magenta said.

"That was a giggle, and it was cute."

"Was not! I never giggle."

"It's okay to be girly, sis."

"Ugh! Let's just save the others."


	9. Chapter 9 The big rescue

Meanwhile at Vienna's castle...

Frank, Eddie, and Columbia were in a jail cell.

"Oh Frankie. It was a nice try." Columbia said.

"If Magenta and her brother don't get here soon, I will give them a whipping they will not believe."

"I hope nothing bad has happened to them..." Columbia said to Eddie.

"It's alright babe. I'm sure those two will come back to save us.."

Vienna walked by.

"Hmmm. Which one should I have first...eenie meenie miney moe." She said pointing at them. Her finger stopped at Columbia. She gasped.

"NO! Never! I won't!"

"Come with me, or I'll kill you."

"Do it babe. I'll be here when you get back." Eddie said.

"Oh Eddie."

Vienna opened the cell, and Columbia walked out. Vienna squeezed her arm around Columbia's waste while she locked the cell. They then walked away. Vienna led columbia to the master bedroom.

"So little groupie, What do you want to do first?"

"Nothing!"

"Come on, I know you can't resist me. I know you have slept with a woman before. That red head I took care of."

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. Why, do you think I should?"

Vienna stepped towards Columbia, and their faces were inches apart. Columbia was biting her lip.

"Look at you..." Vienna whispered. "So helpless..."

She then kissed Columbia square on the lips. Columbia couldn't help but kiss back.

Meanwhile Riff Raff and Magenta were walking back up to the road, hand in hand. Riff Raff took out the button.

"Charles, Gather up the ladies and send them over in one hour! And make sure they have weapons!"

"Got it Riff Raff."

"Who was that?" asked Magenta.

"A friend."

"Oh."

"Let's stop by the old place to get some supplies."

"I haven't been there in years."

The siblings quickly walked over to their home, which was a room in a small apartment. Riff Raff took out the keys and opened it up. It was just as they left it.

"Oh Riff. Our little love nest."

"Yes. I remember all the good memories. I remember when we moved our of our parent's house, and found this little place. I would always go out to work, and come back to make love to you."

"Oh Riff Raff."

Riff Raff walked over to the fridge and took out a beer.

"Riff! That must be years old!"

"I know that."

Riff Raff went over to the droors, and took out two lasers. He handed one to Magenta.

"Let's go save Transylvania."

Magenta nodded in agreement. They hurried back to the castle to see Spike, Charles, and the Transylvanian women.

"Spike?" Magenta asked.

"Maggie?"

They both greeted each other with a hug.

"Let's go save the prince." Spike said.

On the count of three, they burst in, shooting down every guard they saw. Vienna's Henchmen were easily outnumbered.

Riff Raff and Magenta ran over to the dungeon. They notcied one cell with people in it. Inside was Frank and Eddie making out.

"Uhhh...Master?" Riff and Magenta asked at the same time.

"Gah! Guys!" Eddie said letting go of Frank. "Frank was trying to comfort me because Columbia is with Vivi, then one thing led to another, and..."

"That's enough!" Genta, you free Master and Eddie, I will go after Columbia." Riff Raff said. He gave his sister a quick, deep kiss on the lips, then ran down the hall to the master bedroom door and kicked it open.

"VIEEENAAA BEEEEEFF, IT'S ALLL OVVAAAA!"

Columbia and Vienna were in bed. Columbia was licking Vienna's ear.

"Pshhh! That doesn't even rhyme!" Vienna said.

"RIFF!" Columbia said looking at him. She tried to get up, but Vienna grabbed, and pointed a laser at Columbia's head. Riff Raff pointed his laser at Vienna.

"Don't move, or the groupie gets it."

"Riff, HELP!"

"Don't worry Columbia, I'll get you out of this."

Vienna got out of the bed with a tight grip on Columbia, and started towards a door nearby. Riff Raff followed. Inside was a staircase up the main tower. Vienna hurried up with Columbia. Riff Raff quickly followed, and realized that he still had that bottle of beer. As Vienna was turnng away to run, Riff Raff threw the bottle at her head. She yelled in pain as Columbia elbowed Vienna and kicked her away. Riff Raff quickly ran up to Columbia as Vienna was running up to the higher levels. Columbia jumped and hugged Riff raff, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh Riff Raff. You saved me!"

"Yes well, we have to go after Vienna."

The two of them ran up to the very top of the tower, where Vienna was standing by a window. She walked onto a balcony. Riff Raff and Columbia followed. They went out side, to see Vienna on a balcony above them. To their shock, they saw Magenta and Frank tied by rope dangling over the edge.

"Let's play a game Riff Raff. Who should I spare? Your Master, or your sister.?

"Magenta." Riff Raff said without thinking.

"WHAT!" Frank yelled. "RIFF RAFF HOW DARE YOU!"

"You're the boss!" Vienna said as she cut Frank's rope.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Frank screamed as he fell. He was caught by the Transylvanian women on the ground.

"Groovay! I think I died and gone to heaven!"

Back up on the balcony...

"Alright Vienna! Let my sister go!"

"Oh I'll let her go..."

"You're a hot dog but you better not try to hurt her, Vienna Beef..."

"That STILL doesn't Rhyme!"

Riff Raff shot a laser up where Vienna was. It didn't hit her, but she lost her balance, and fell from the roof.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and flailed her limbs as she fell all the way down. The women caught her, only to proceed to beat her up, punch her and kick her. She was then handcuffed by Charles.

Back on the balcony Riff Raff was trying to save his sister.

"Riff Raff! Hurry up and save me!"

"I'm coming my darling!"

Riff Raff pulled in the rope, and helped Magenta up. He untied her, they kissed, and all three of them went down to the lower levels.

"Wait!" Columbia said. "Where's Eddie?"

"I don't know..."

They soon reached outside.

"EDDIE!" Columbia screamed reuniting with her boyfriend. Riff Raff walked up to Charles, who had Vienna in custody.

"Job well done Charles."

"You just wait." Vienna said. "You haven't seen the last of ME!"

"Right. Vivi. I am going to let Master decide what to do with you. Master?"

"Vienna Beef. For betraying your planet of Transexual, I hereby order you 50 years in my most deepest dungeon."

"You will pay."

"And Charles. For your bravery, and your commited help to our beloved planet, I give you the right to rule my castle while I am on earth. You will get your own office and everything."

"Goodness Prince Frank N Furter! You want me to stay...here?"

"Indeed I do. But, I am going to give you a parting gift..."

Frank leaned over and kissed Charles right on the mouth. Everyone was shocked, especially Charles.

"Uh...I...Uhh..."

"Shh Shh." Frank said puttinf his finger on Charles lips. "and of course you will need a princess to look after the castle by your side." he said turning to Spike.

Spike walked up to Charles. Shr tightly grabbed his behind. Charles nervously cringed.

"Oh I think we will get along just great."

"Okay Magenta! Prepare the Transfer beam! We are returning back to earth!"

"Goodbye! Goodbye!" Everyone said. Frank, Columbia, Eddie, Riff Raff, and Magenta warped back to earth, back to the castle.

"So...Who's hungry?" Frank asked.

Later that night...

"Oh Riff. I promise I will be more careful next time I go out." She said laying next to him in the bed.

"Yes well, just be on the look out for creeps next time."

"ha ha...Yeah..."

They were both quiet.

"Say Riff?"

"Yeah?"

"How does daddy sound?"

"What?...Daddy...Magenta...are you?"

Magenta nodded.

Meanwhile Columbia had trouble sleeping. She felt sick, and ran to the bathroom to puke. She gave herself a pregnancy test.

"Get ready for a new rec-...plus sign? I've never seen that. Oh no...NO! But how? Eddie and I haven't done it yet since...

FLASHBACK...

"Come on Riffy. Let's do it."

Riff Raff turned over to her.

"Columbia...I...I don't think I can do this. As much...as I want to."

"You want to?" Columbia asked a little surprised.

"Yes, but...I still very much love Magenta."

"I know you so Riff...and I will respect your decision if...you don't want to. I mean, we already kissed...so I don't see what this will do. And...I know Frankie sleeps with Magenta alot."

"I...know."

"So, would she be upset if you were to sleep with someone else. I mean...at least it would be me...someone she trusts."

"Well, I...I...I guess...we could."

"You mean it?"

"Yes. why not."

END FLASHBACK...

"OH...MY...GOD!"

To be continued...only one chapter left. 


	10. Chapter 10 The wedding, and

A few days later...

It was the wedding day of Riff Raff and Magenta. They were going to have it at Denton church. Back at the castle though, everyone was getting ready. Riff Raff was putting on a Transylvanian style tuxedo in his room. His door opened.

"Riff?"

"Genta it's bad luck to...oh hey Columbia."

"Hi Riffy! Oh you're getting married! I can't believe it!" Columbia said. she was wearing a pink sequin dress.

"Yes, it's a dream come true."

"And a baby!" she said.

"Yes. Magenta is very happy about it."

"Aren't you?"

"Of course! I am very excited to be a father and having a family."

"Oh..." Columbia said nervously. She wanted to tell Riff Raff that he was the father of her baby, but she couldn't do it. She didn't even tell anyone that she was pregnant.

"So, any other reason why you are in here?"

"Well...No."

"Well I think you have some duties to do."

"Why?"

"Because you are the bridesmaid. Oh, and don't tell Master. He wanted to be a bridesmaid, but I kept telling him that only women can be bridesmaids, but he didn't listen. Even when I wold him he could be best man."

"Oh...yeah."

Columbia walked over to Magenta's room. She was wearing a black Transylvanian style dress. It had little gold stars and moons on it.

"Hi Collie!"

"Oh Genta! You look beautiful!"

"Thanks. I hope Riff thinks so too."

"He will."

"And I can't wait to be a mother!"

"Yes...I'm so happy for you. What are you going to name it?"

"Well, we found out it's a boy, and we are going to name it Richy."

"Aww! How cute!"

"Columbia, if you were going to have a baby, what would you name it?"

"Well, if it were a boy, I would name it Tim. And if it were a girl, I would name it Nellie."

"Those are cute names."

"Yeah...say Maggie? If Frankie and I had sex, and I got pregnant, should I tell him he is the father even though I knew he wouldn't want it?"

"Collie! Don't tell me you and Frankie..."

"No...I guess I have just been paranoid because I didn't take my medications one day."

"Well...I guess you should at least tell him..."

"Hmmm. Well I guess it's time to get ready to go the the church."

"I guess so."

At the chruch, the Transylvanian groomsmen were setting up, and ushering the guests to their seats. Frank was there as the best man, but he was unenthusiatic about being dressed in a tux, yet he still had his make up on. Most of the guests were Transylvanians they new from Transexual, and Charles and Spike were there as well. Even Cosmo and Nation, the owners of McKinley motel, and even Richard, the man who sold Columbia her Corset and leggings, was there. And soon, the ceremony began. Riff Raff went to the altar as the rock and roll styled wedding music played. Then, because there was no person to give Magenta away, Spike was the one to do it. Riff Raff looked at his bride. He thought she was stunning. Magenta could see the surprised look on his face, and smiled because she thought it was cute. The ceremony continued.

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Riff Raff looked nervously at Columbia, as if he expected her to say something. Columbia smiled, and stood up. Everyone was shocked and gasped, but Columbia just dusted off her dress, and gestured to coninue on with the ceremony, and sat back down.

"Uh...You may now kiss the bride."

Riff Raff and Magenta smiled, reached over, and gave eachother a big, deep, passionate kiss on the lips. Everyone cheered.

Later...

It was time for Magenta to throw the bouqet. She did, and it was caught by Columbia. Eddie, who was watching, was surprised.

At the Castle, there was a huge dinner, and party for the newlyweds. During the dinner, Frank clinked his wine glass with a fork to give the best man speech.

"Well Riff Raff I must say I am happy for you and your sister. I remember the day we went away, where I recruited you two to accompany me to earth. Yes, you two scored the highest on the earth exam. To this day I think you both cheated and helped eachother because you wanted to be together." Frank said to the small laughter of the crowd.

"But you two are the best Domestic and Handyman a Master could ask for. So to that, I say cheers."

Everyone clapped as Riff Raff and Magenta smiled.

Hours later...

Everyone was leaving and saying goodbye. Once they were alone, Columbia approached Magenta and Riff Raff. She looked very nervous.

"Hey Collie, what's up?"

"Guys, I didn't want to tell you this until after the Honeymoon, but this just can't wait!" she said raising her voice.

"Columbia, what is the matter?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Magenta gasped while Riff Raff smiled.

"Oh Collie! Oh my god! I'm so happy for you! Oh Riff think of it! Both our children can play together!'

"No. That's not all..."

"What?"

"Riff Raff is the father!"

Magenta had a huge look of shock on her face. Riff Raff was pretty shocked as well.

"Genta? Genta are you okay? I'm really sorry." Columbia said.

Magenta now had tears in her eyes. She ran away from them crying, and she ran all the way to her room and locked the door. Riff Raff put his hand over his face and shook his head.

"Oh Riff, I know this is alot to take in, but I'm really sorry."

"Columbia, I know you are trying to make it better, but please, I just...*sigh*."

"What are re going to do?"

"I don't know. It's your baby, and you can keep it if you want."

"It's our baby Riff Raff."

"I KNOW COLUMBIA!" Riff Raff shouted.

"Riff..."

"I'm sorry Columbia. It's just...my relationship with Magenta might have just ended."

"Oh Riff I'm sure that won't happen. She loves you alot. But...will you help me raise it?"

Riff Raff let out a big sigh.

"I suppose I would have to. I must own up to my responsibility."

A little bit later, Riff Raff and Columbia walked up to Magenta's room, which the door was locked.

"Genta..." Riff Raff said knocking on the door. "Genta..."

"Go away!"

"Genta...It's your husband. Please, let's talk about this."

"NO!"

"Maggie..." Columbia said. "It's your best friend Columbia!"

"I don't want to talk."

"Maggie, we can work this out."

Magenta didn't say anything.

"Riff, what should we do?" whispered Columbia.

"Hmmmm."

So they got Eddie to give it a try.

"Yo, Mags."

"Who is it?"

"It's your pal, Eddie!"

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Well, I tried." Eddie said walking away.

Next they got Frank.

"Magenta..." Frank said knocking on the door.

"Master?"

"Magenta, open the door and let me in."

"I...don't want to."

"I wasn't asking. Let me in. That's an order."

"No."

"You open this door right now, or there will be a whipping coming your way!"

Magenta was silent. The door opened a crack, and Frank let himself in. The door was closed and locked.

In the room...

"So Magenta, let's talk about this."

"Well, for one, I'm upset beyond hell."

"What happened?"

"Nobody told you?"

"What?"

"Before Riff and I got married, he cheated on me with Columbia, and she got pregnant from it."

"Whoa. How did that happen?"

"Columbia tempted him."

"Hmmm."

"But I forgave him because I made love with her too."

"Whoa."

"Yeah. I was drunk. So...I don't know. I'm just very upset about it."

"Well it was a mistake, and they must pay for it. This doesn't mean Riff Raff can't take care of both children."

"I guess you are right. Maybe it is good thing that my child will have a brother or sister to play with."

"And with any luck they might turn out like you and Riff Raff did. And because they will be half siblings, it will be less creepy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Now, are you ready to talk to everyone?"

"Yes. Send in Columbia first."

Frank left and Columbia was sent in.

"Columbia, I decided we can raise your baby."

"You're not mad?"

Magenta made a deep sigh.

"No. I think it is good for my child to have a sibling."

"Awww Genta." She said giving Magenta a hug.

"Yeah, and in the next couple of days I should warn you, because you and I are giving birth to Transylvanian babies, we will get very, very, very STRONG cravings for raw meat and poultry."

"Ewww."

"Yeah, infact we will have to eat raw meat almost everyday. It is very good for the baby."

"I think I'm going to puke."

"Yeah be prepared for alot of that. As your baby gets healthy, you will get sick."

"Is the birth painful?"

"Oh you better believe it. It will be the most painful thing in your life. But not to worry, Riff will give us medication. Oh yeah, and get ready to be mad all the time."

"Awww."

"And aside from raw meat, you will get the most unusual cravings. sometimes you will want human blood."

"EWWW!"

"Don't worry. We'll get through it together."

"Okay. Best friends?"

"Best friends. Now can you please send in Riff?"

"Sure."

Columbia walked out and Riff Raff came in.

"Hey Genta...so...are you okay?"

"Yes darling, I'm fine. I decided we can take care of both babies. Of course I know you'll be a loving father."

"You better believe it."

"And Master did say an interesting thing. What if the children turn out like us?"

"Hmmm, well there is a chance they could form an incest bond. It is a trait that carries in our family."

"I just don't know how we are going to tell them that we are brother and sister, and that one of them is Columbia's child."

"Well darling that is a problem that should be solved later. Right now I want to make love to you."

"Oh brother..."

Meanwhile in a jail cell in Transexual...

Vienna was sitting in her cell, yelling at herself.

"It's not fair, it's not fair, I'TS NOT FAAAAAAIR!"

"Of course it isn't." A man wearing a suit with brown hair said. "Listen princess, I have a propisition for you."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Flavors. Farley Flavors."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
